


Drinking Games

by Vigs



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU: Canon divergence, Discussion of Homophobia, Discussion of Rape, F/M, First Time, M/M, a bit of angst, and a light sprinkling of crack, blowjob, discussion of sex work, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigs/pseuds/Vigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Poe realizes that Finn and Rey have never been drunk, he sets out to rectify that. Rey invites the probably-redeemed Kylo to join them. Hijinks Ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to bork. It was meant to be pretty much all silliness, but some angst snuck in. Check the tags.

It was a relatively quiet time on D’Quar. Starkiller Base had been destroyed, but since the capital of the Republic was gone too, both sides were licking their wounds. Both parts of the map to Luke Skywalker had been found, but when the smaller piece didn’t fit into the bigger piece, Resistance scientists had realized that it was a decoy, and the actual map was somehow encrypted inside it. They were still working on decoding it.

The biggest news, of course, was that General Organa’s estranged husband had managed to bring their son home. Aside from his ecstatic parents, no one quite knew how to treat the young man who had been their enemy for so long. No one was outright hostile, but it was hard to be particularly friendly.

Rey seemed to be the best at letting bygones be bygones, likely because she was one of the few people on the base who didn’t personally know anyone who’d been killed by the Knights of Ren. As far as she was concerned, if Han and Leia said he was a good guy now, that was good enough for her.

Finn and Poe had privately agreed that Rey was overcompensating for years of trusting no one by being a little too trusting, and that if Kylo (they were supposed to call him Ben now, but only his parents actually did) did anything to hurt her, they’d give him back to the General in pieces. So far he didn’t seem particularly threatening, just sort of morose and standoffish, so they hadn’t tried to talk Rey out of being friendly towards him. She spent considerably more time with the two of them than with him, anyway.

In fact, the trio spent most of their free time together, which was how Poe had happened to learn that neither Finn nor Rey had ever gotten drunk before. Obviously, he needed to rectify this quickly, which was why the three of them had claimed a table in one of the rec rooms for the evening and he’d opened a bottle of an extremely potent liquor he’d been saving.

“It burns,” Rey said after her first sip, making a face.

“You’ve gotta get past the burn,” Poe encouraged her. “Trust me, it’ll be worth it.”

“I don’t feel drunk yet,” Finn said.

“You’ve barely had any!” Poe laughed. “It takes a little while. We should play a game while we’re drinking. Concentrate on something else and you’ll be sloshed before you know it.”

“What sort of game? Oh hey, it’s Kylo!” She waved, and the other two stiffened. “Kylo, come drink with us!”

“Oh...hello, Rey,” he said, clearly startled by her greeting. He was carrying a book. Glancing at the other two, he added, “I was just looking for a place to read. No one’s usually in here at this time.”

“Don’t you have a room to read in?” Finn asked. The novelty of everyone having their own bedroom hadn’t worn off for him yet, and to squander that sort of gift seemed suspicious.

“Yes, but it’s um, it’s right next to my parents’ room.” Kylo looked embarrassed. “They’re sort of...getting to know each other again. Or something.”

“Oh, jeez.” Poe felt an unaccustomed surge of sympathy for the younger man. “Yeah, okay, you can drink with us if you want.”

“Are you serious?” Finn asked him. “I mean, er, yeah, of course. It’s fine.”

“If you’re sure,” Kylo said, approaching them warily.

“Course we’re sure,” Rey said, beaming. “Have a seat. What were you saying about playing a game, Poe?”

“Right, yeah. I was gonna say we should play Never Have I Ever.”

“How do you play that?” Finn asked.

“We go around and say something we’ve never done, and anyone who has done it drinks,” he said. “Or you can say something you have done, but then you have to drink too. It’s not really a win or lose game, it’s just for fun. Oh, and the questions usually end up being about sex. Everybody okay with that?”

“I’m game,” Rey grinned, meeting his challenging gaze. “Finn? Kylo?”

“I’m barely gonna end up drinking at all, but sure,” Finn said.

“I, um.” Kylo swallowed nervously. “I’ve played before, and it’s also sort of rude to ask questions that target one person in particular, right?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Poe said. “We’re here to have fun, not to be assholes. You in?”

“Okay, yeah.”

“I’ll go first, then. Let’s start off simple, get everybody drinking. Never have I ever been kissed.”

He, Rey, and Kylo drank. Finn didn’t.

“So, you drink if it’s something you have done,” Poe prompted him.

“How much kissing do you think Stormtroopers do?” Finn asked him. “Because the answer is ‘none.’”

“Seriously? No hidden passion behind the barracks or anything?” Poe asked.

“If there was, it didn’t involve me,” Finn said.

“Well, okay then.” Poe shrugged. “Your turn.”

“Never have I ever…” Finn pondered. “I can think of a lot of really depressing ones. Um, never have I ever been on a date.”

Only Poe drank.

“My turn?” Rey asked. “Never have I ever kissed a woman.”

“You trying to make me drink it all?” Poe asked. He and Kylo drank. "Your turn, Kylo."

“Never have I ever kissed a man,” Kylo said.

Poe and Rey drank.

“Wait, really?” Finn asked Poe. “You can do that?”

“What, kiss men? I most certainly can. I can give you references if you want,” Poe said.

“I mean...I thought men were supposed to kiss women,” Finn clarified.

“Seriously? You’re telling me you grew up in an all-male military order and there was no guy-guy action going on?” Poe was incredulous.

“Not if you wanted to live,” Finn said quietly.

“...okay, well, going back to avoiding the depressing topics, never have I ever had any complaints about my kissing technique,” Poe said, grinning broadly.

Rey drank.

“Wait, seriously?” Poe asked. “What kind of asshole complains about how someone kisses?”

“Assholes trying to bargain down a price,” Rey said.

“What do you mean?” Finn asked.

“Oh, sex could go for a whole portion back on Jakku,” she said casually. “Sometimes even a portion and a quarter. But that guy tried to talk me down to three quarter portions  _ after _ we’d finished, can you believe it? Some people.”

“You were a  _ prostitute _ ?” Kylo asked. The other two men glared at him, and he hastily added, “Not that there’s anything wrong with that.”

“Sometimes, I guess,” Rey said, suddenly looking unsure of herself. “Is...is that a big deal here?”

“No,” Poe said, still glaring at Kylo. “We don’t try to regulate other people’s sex lives around here.”

“I didn’t mean anything by it!” Kylo protested. “I was just surprised. It’s, um, Finn’s turn, right?”

“Yeah,” Finn said. “Um, never have I ever--it doesn’t have to be sex stuff, right? Never have I ever made up a name for anybody.”

Kylo and Poe drank, still glaring.

“Boys, come on, this is supposed to be fun,” Rey said. “Never have I ever wanted to be stuck in a room next to Han and the General while they’re getting reaquainted.”

That broke the tension. Finn and Poe laughed, and Kylo almost smiled.

“I dunno, I hear they were both pretty good-looking back in the day,” Poe mused, but he didn’t drink.

“This stuff is pretty good,” Kylo said. “Um, never have I ever escaped from the First Order.”

Finn, Poe, and Rey grinned and drank.

“Haven’t you, though?” Rey asked. “I mean, they weren’t keeping you a prisoner or anything, but they were keeping you all...confused. And now you’re not. I’d say that counts as an escape.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Finn said. “You should drink on that one too, Kylo.”

Kylo looked uncertain, but he drank.

“I’m just gonna make myself drink again,” Poe said. “Never have I ever had sex.”

He and Rey drank.

“Really, Kylo?” Poe asked. “No First Order groupies?”

“I mean, there were...people like that,” Kylo said, embarrassed. “But they were sort of, um, intimidating.”

“That’s actually kind of adorable,” Poe said.

Kylo looked extremely uncomfortable.

“Never have I ever seen a naked woman,” Finn said.

Poe and Rey drank.

“Do holos count?” Kylo asked. Finn nodded, and Kylo drank.

“Kylo, did you know your ears are bright red right now?” Rey asked, sounding fascinated. “Is it from the alcohol?”

“Probably,” Kylo mumbled.

“Oh yeah! How are you two doing with you first drinking experiences?” Poe asked.

“I feel sort of wobbly,” Rey said. “But in a nice way.”

“I’m more spinny than wobbly,” Finn said. “But yeah, not bad.”

“Never have I ever been drunk before!” Rey said.

Poe drank.

“It’s not a good idea to get too drunk when you’re a Force-user,” Kylo said. When Rey looked alarmed, he hastened to clarify, “A little tipsy is fine. Just don’t drink the whole bottle or anything.”

“Oh. Yeah, no, of course not,” Rey said. “Let me know if it seems like I should stop, okay?”

“You wouldn’t rather have Poe or Finn do that?” Kylo asked, surprised.

“Well, you’re the one who knows how alcohol mixes with the Force,” she pointed out. “So if you don’t mind.”

“No, no, I don’t mind,” Kylo said. “I...never have I ever met anybody like you before, Rey.”

No one drank. There was silence for a moment.

“I need to pee,” Rey announced. “Desperately. Don’t reveal any juicy secrets while I’m gone.”

“Now that you mention it, I gotta go too,” Finn said.

They walked to the nearest restroom, still almost entirely steady on their feet, leaving the two men alone.

“You like her,” Poe said when they’d left the room.

“What?” Kylo asked. “I, that, she’s...very nice. To me. And she has every right to hate me.”

“Yeah, she does,” Poe agreed. “You interrogated her. Like you interrogated me.”

“I didn’t let them use the drones on her,” Kylo said, staring fixedly into his glass.

“How magnanimous of you. Was that because you didn’t want to hurt her, or because you wanted her all to yourself?”

“It was because I could tell she was strong in the Force, and I was hoping she would be my apprentice,” Kylo said. “But I invaded her mind. It was a monstrous thing. I have done many monstrous things. You don’t have to tell me I’m not good enough for her. I know.”

“That’s her decision, not mine,” Poe said. “But you’d better not hurt her, and you’d better not mess with her mind. I know the Force can do that kind of thing.”

“Mess with her mind?” Kylo met Poe’s eyes. “Don’t mince words. You’re worried I’m going to rape her. And I know you have no reason to trust me, but I never would. Of all the monstrous things I did, that was never one of them.”

“What do you want, a medal?” Poe asked.

“No, of course not. I just…” Kylo sighed. “If you don’t trust that I wouldn’t--and I can hardly blame you for that--at least know that I couldn’t. She’s too strong in the Force for me to do that to her. And even if I somehow managed it, my mother would certainly notice. She’s not trained, but she’s strong enough in the Force to know if that kind of thing happened right under her nose. Happy?”

“If you hurt her, you’re dead,” Poe said. “I don’t think even your parents would protect you. They love that girl. We all do.”

“I know,” Kylo said. “It’s sort of impossible not to, isn’t it?”

The other two came back into the room then.

“You’re both still alive!” Rey said brightly. “That’s nice.”

“Yeah, but I think I’m tired of Never Have I Ever,” Poe said. “How do you feel about Truth or Dare?”


	2. Truth or Dare

“So it’s not a hazing thing?” Finn asked suspiciously when Poe had finished explaining the rules of Truth or Dare. “Nobody gets dared to hurt anybody?”

“Course not, jeez. And if you don’t want to do the dare or answer the question, you take a drink,” Poe said.

“Is this game also mostly sex stuff?” Rey asked. “Because maybe we should move someplace less public, if it is.”

Kylo looked panicked.

“Nothing we can’t do in public,” Poe said hastily. “Kids play this, all right? Kids having sleepovers. Except for the drinking part, obviously. Rey, truth or dare?”

“Oh...I pick dare,” she said.

“I dare you to do something with the Force.” Poe grinned.

“Oh...is that a good idea, when I’ve been drinking?” she asked Kylo.

“It should be fine,” he said, looking surprised and pleased by the question. “Just don’t do anything too fancy or dangerous.”

“Sure!” Rey closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. When she opened them, there was an expression of calm intensity on her face.

Slowly, the bottle of liquor rose off the table until it hung at eye-level.

“That is  _ so cool _ ,” Finn said.

“Seriously awesome,” Poe agreed.

The bottle began to descend, but it wobbled instead of moving straight down, then suddenly fell. It was nearly touching the table when it stopped again, then slowly moved to rest.

“Showoff,” Poe said with a grin.

“That wasn’t me. I dropped it, but Kylo caught it.” She smiled at him. “Thanks.”

“You did very well for someone--you did very well,” he said.

“For someone with no training, I know,” she said. “I’ve been practicing, but there must be things I’m missing. But I’m sure they’ll decode that map eventually, and then I can go find Luke Skywalker and he can train me."

“Right,” Kylo said, looking down. “Your turn to truth-or-dare someone.”

“Oh, right! Umm...Finn, truth or dare?”

“Oh, I’ll pick dare,” Finn said.

“I dare you to kiss Poe,” she said, and grinned.

“Oh, but um...that doesn’t seem fair, because that’s sort of a dare for him too, right?” Finn said, eyes wide.

“I’m game,” Poe said, winking at Finn.

“I...um...I don’t…” Finn downed his drink.

“Hey, if you don’t want to, that’s fine too,” Poe said. “But it’s still your turn to--”

Finn leaned over, grabbed Poe’s face in both hands, and kissed him.

“...or you can do that,” Poe said when Finn pulled back. “That’s good too.”

“Oh, good,” Finn said. “I was worried I’d mess it up.”

“You definitely didn’t.”

The two of them smiled at each other until Rey cleared her throat.

“So are we still playing?” she asked.

“Oh! Um, yeah.” Finn managed to stop staring at Poe. “Kylo, truth or dare?”

“Um...dare?” Kylo said. “No, wait, truth.”

“Okay, uh…” Finn pondered for a moment. “How tall is Supreme Leader Snoke really? Because I always thought that maybe he was always using gigantic holograms because he’s actually a foot tall or something. Oh, but I probably shouldn’t ask you about back when, um, hang on, I’ll think of something else…”

“No, it’s okay,” Kylo said. “I never actually saw him person either. I think you might be right about him being short, though.”

They were silent for a moment.

“Poe, truth or dare?” Kylo asked.

“Dare!” Poe said. “I always pick dare. Truth is boring.”

“I dare you to go find us another bottle. This one’s empty,” Kylo said, holding the bottle upside-down over his glass to demonstrate.

“Hah! You’re on.” He got up and headed for his room, not far from the rec room. “Be good while I’m gone, kids.”

The three sat in silence for a moment.

“You know, I guess he’s the only one of us who’s used to having friends,” Rey said. “Or at least, I’ve never really had friends.”

“Yeah,” Finn agreed. “It’s pretty great, though.

“Definitely,” she said. “Don’t you think so, Kylo? Or, well, I guess you’ve had friends before.”

“Not for a long time,” he said quietly. “Are we friends?”

“I thought so,” Rey said. “Aren’t we?”

“That’s very kind of you.” Kylo swallowed hard, and rubbed at his face.

“Here we go,” Poe said. He was slightly breathless, having run to his room and back. “Bottle #2, coming right up. What do you two think so far?”

“I think I like drinking,” Rey said. “It’s like being dehydrated, but in a good way.”

“Oh, that reminds me, drink some water before you go to bed,” Poe said. “Hangovers are not fun.”

He refilled everyone’s glasses.

“Okay, my turn, right?” he asked. “Finn, truth or dare?”

“Uh, truth.”

“How was your first kiss?” Poe grinned broadly. “Everything you ever dreamed of?”

Rey leaned towards Kylo and stage-whispered, “I didn’t realize this was truth or dare or flirt.”

“It was great,” Finn said. “Really, really great. I mean...yeah. Great. Rey, truth or dare?”

“Dare!” she said.

“I dare  _ you _ to kiss Kylo,” he said.

“That okay with you?” she asked Kylo.

“I...you...um...that is…”

“Just on the cheek, okay?” she said, and leaned over to give him a quick peck. “Truth or dare?”

“Me?” Kylo asked, looking dazed. “Truth.”

“Hmm…” Rey pondered for a moment. “Oh, I know! What do you want us to call you?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you like better, Ben Organa-Solo or Kylo Ren?” she clarified.

“Well...to be honest, ‘Ben’ hasn’t felt like me in a very long time,” he said. “But I got ‘Ren’ from Snoke. So maybe...Kylo Organa-Solo? If you need to use a last name for some reason.”

“Makes sense,” Rey said. “Good think you’ve got the ‘Organa’ in there. ‘Kylo Solo’ sounds pretty silly.”

“Yeah, I guess it does,” Kylo said with a half-smile.

“You should smile more,” she told him. “It’s nice.”

He blushed.

“Uh, Poe, you’re the only one who hasn’t gone since you got back,” he said hastily. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare, I told you,” Poe said.

“Next time you’re in formation, I dare you to fly your X-wing upside-down,” he said.

“Done!” Poe laughed. “Rey, truth or dare?”

“Truth this time, I think.”

“Let me see...what is the sexiest thing that ever happened to you?” he asked. “And don’t spare the juicy details.”

“No way,” she laughed, and took a drink. “I’m refusing that one for everyone’s sake. Finn would explode and Kylo would catch on fire. Finn, truth or dare?”

“Um...dare?” Finn said.

“You didn’t drink enough during Never Have I Ever,” she told him. “I dare you to drain your glass.”

“Wait, so if I don’t accept the dare to drink, I have to drink?” he asked.

“Yep!”

He shrugged, and drained his glass.

“Kylo, truth or dare?” he asked.

“...dare?”

“I dare you to kiss Rey!” He grinned.

“You can do other dares, you know,” Rey said, laughing. She turned to Kylo expectantly, but he was already drinking.

“...oh. I mean, of course you don’t have to,” she said.

“Rey, I don’t have the right to--”

“Have the right?” she asked. “Nobody has the  _ right _ to kiss me. It’s not about rights. It’s about me saying, you know, you can if you want.”

“I don’t have the right to be here at all,” he said. Before Rey could say anything else, he stood up and walked out of the room.

“Well, that went better than I thought it would when you asked him to join us,” Poe said.

“Maybe I should go talk to him,” Rey said.

“Nah, leave him alone for a while,” Poe told her. “He’ll probably apologize to you in a day or two.”

“If you say so,” she said, and drained her glass. “I think I’m gonna go to bed. Well, drink a glass of water and then go to bed, like you said.”

“Are you sure?” Finn asked.

“Yeah. Good night, guys.”

“Good night,” Poe said. “Don’t let Darth Dorkus get to you, okay?”

“That’s not fair,” she protested. “You shouldn’t call him that.”

“Oh, come on, he is such a dork.”

“Not that,” she said. “The Darth part. He’s trying really hard. I can feel it.”

“You’re right, Rey,” Finn said. He stood up to give her a hug. “Good night.”

She hugged him back, and left the room.

“So...what should we do now?” Finn asked. “Is there a game for two people?”

“Well, there’s always two-player spin the bottle,” Poe said. “But I think we should go to my room for that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...smutty follow-up, y/n?


	3. Spin the Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game referenced in the title is more metaphorical in this chapter, but there's smut to make up for it. ;)

Finn’s first thought when he woke up was that someone had snuck into his room and was using his shower, since he could hear the sound of it through the closed door. His second thought was that that same person had whacked him over the head with something, because it was pounding.

When he opened his eyes, for a moment he thought the mysterious shower-stealing head-whacker had also put a bunch of posters up on his walls and tossed a bunch of dirty clothes on the floor. Then he remembered that he was in Poe’s room. That was Poe, using his own shower.

Finn was used to communal showers, so it wasn’t like the thought of a naked man showering near him ought to be a big deal. But this was Poe.

After a moment, the water turned off and Poe came out with a towel wrapped around his hips.

“Morning, sunshine!” he said cheerfully, handing Finn a cup of water. “How’s your first hangover going?”

“Did we have sex?” Finn blurted out.

“Huh?” Poe frowned. “Do you really not remember? I didn’t think you had that much to drink…”

“No, I mean, I remember what we did,” Finn clarified, his face heating. There had been a lot of kissing, on the mouth and on the neck, which seemed like it would be weird but was actually amazing, and a lot of being very very very close together. “I just, uh. I wasn’t sure if it was sex or not.”

“Oh!” Poe smiled like he was holding in a laugh. “No, that wasn’t sex. I wasn’t gonna have sex with you when you were drunk. We just made out.”

“Oh.” If that had ‘just’ been making out, how did people survive having sex? There had to be some kind of limit on how good you could feel without just exploding from it, didn’t there?

“You know, I could find you a book, or a vid, or a holo or something,” Poe said, pulling pants on under his towel before taking it off. “If you want to learn about sex.”

“Oh.” He drained the glass of water and carefully put it down on Poe’s bedside table.

“You sound disappointed.”

“Well, I sort of thought…” Finn was twisting a bit of Poe’s blanket between his fists, hard enough that he made himself let go because it would be very rude of him to rip one of Poe’s things. “Never mind.”

“Hey, Finn.” Poe sat on the bed beside him, still shirtless. “Look at me, buddy.”

Finn swallowed and forced his eyes past Poe’s torso to his face.

“I like you,” Poe said. “You know that, right? I like you and I’m into you. I just don’t want to pressure you, or have you agree to something without understanding and then feel like you can’t take it back.”

“I just want to...I don’t know. Do things. With you,” Finn said. “Kissing or sex or making up or anything.”

“Making…? Oh! We were making out. Making up is something else.”

“Okay, let’s try that, then.”

“No, it’s…” Poe laughed. “Making up is when you get back to normal after an argument. I don’t think you want to try that.”

“Oh.” It seemed like he was saying ‘oh’ an awful lot. “Well...can we make out some more?”

“Only if you promise you’ll tell me if you don’t like anything,” Poe said, uncharacteristically serious. “That’s really, really important to me, okay?”

“I will,” Finn promised. He couldn’t really imagine not liking anything he did with Poe, but if it was that important, he’d be sure to say something.

“Okay then.” Poe grinned, and Finn grinned back at him, and for a moment it seemed like this was all they were going to do, sit on Poe’s bed with their hands just touching and smile at each other, and he would have been fine with that.

But then Poe leaned forward and kissed him, and nope, never mind, how could he ever have thought he’d be okay with a sequence of events that didn’t include kissing Poe? He tasted like tooth cleaner but he also had his own special taste, like nothing else Finn had ever tasted, and if a food had tasted like that he wouldn’t have wanted to eat it, but it was Poe’s mouth and all he wanted to do was taste it forever.

And it wasn’t just a taste, it was the feeling of lips moving against lips and tongue sliding against tongue and oh, wow. He sort of forgot that more than just his mouth existed until he felt one of Poe’s hands cup his cheek, which reminded him that he had hands too, and he could use those to touch Poe.

One of his arms was stuck holding him up, but the other one could move to hug Poe, and hey, that’s right, Poe didn’t have a shirt on. There was so much skin to touch, warm and a little damp from the shower, the muscles in his chest and shoulder and back firm and moving and so alive, and when he pressed his hand against Poe’s back, Poe moved closer to him, eagerly, like he’d been waiting for that.

Poe broke the kiss, and for a moment Finn almost panicked with the thought that he’d done something wrong, but the other man was smiling and tugging at the hem of his shirt.

“Okay?” Poe asked, and Finn nodded, unable to find his voice. Poe pulled his shirt off and pushed gently against his shoulder until he got the idea and lay back on the bed, and then it was skin against skin, warmth and touching and kissing and moving and wow, that was Poe’s cock against his thigh, wasn’t it?

That was Poe’s cock, and it felt just as hard as Finn’s did. It felt like Poe wanted this, was enjoying this just as much as Finn was. Poe moaned, deep and rumbling, when Finn pressed up against him, and did that mean it was okay to make noise?

Poe’s mouth began to make a trail down Finn’s neck, and suddenly not making noise wasn’t an option; he didn’t think he could have held back the stupid-sounding gasps he was making if his life had depended on it, but Poe didn’t seem to mind. He could feel Poe smile against his shoulder, and then his mouth was going lower, kissing and licking and nibbling. Finn bucked hard against Poe’s thigh when he felt teeth on his nipple, but he only lingered there for a moment before kissing lower and reaching a few fingers into the waistband of his pants.

“Okay if I take these off?” Poe asked.

“Fuck yes,” Finn said, and Poe laughed--not a mocking laugh, a happy laugh, smiling like Finn had given him a present.

It was awkward, getting his pants off while laying on his back, but together the two of them managed it. Poe stood up for a moment to take off his own, and wow, that was Poe’s cock. Finn couldn’t resist reaching out to touch it. It was just as hard as it looked, and slick at the tip, and it felt hot as a star.

“Ooh, not yet,” Poe said, gently moving Finn’s hand away before he’d really gotten a good grip. “Let me take care of you first, okay?”

“Okay,” Finn said. He didn’t really know what ‘taking care’ meant; were they going to take turns jerking each other off? He’d never had someone else do that for him before. Was that what sex between two men was?

But Poe was getting back on the bed much farther down, sliding his legs between Finn’s and getting right up close with his cock like he was examining it or something. Finn desperately hoped there was nothing wrong with it.

Until Poe put his mouth around the tip of it, at which point he wasn’t able to think about very much at all, just words like ‘hot’ and ‘warm’ and ‘good’ in an order that definitely didn’t make any kind of sentence. Then there was suction and he could see his whole cock sliding into Poe’s mouth and wow. Just wow.

‘Cocksucker’ had been an insult tossed around in the Stormtrooper barracks, but if this was what they had been talking about, it should have been absolutely the highest form of praise. Anybody who could make somebody feel like this was some kind of Jedi or something.

Everything was a blur of almost-overwhelming sensation, and he tried to warn Poe that he was getting close, but he just kept going until Finn couldn’t hold back any more.

When things started to make sense again, Poe was still gently sucking his softening cock. He’d actually swallowed it. Finn didn’t know whether to be grossed out or turned on by the thought, until it occurred to him that maybe he’d get to do that for Poe, at which point turned on definitely won.

“Wow,” he said.

“You liked that?” Poe asked, and Finn couldn’t do anything but laugh helplessly at the idea that the question even needed to be asked.

Poe slid up the bed until they were face to face and kissed him. He tasted sort of gross, but Finn didn’t care. Kissing Poe would be worthwhile no matter what he tasted like.

“So uh...was that sex?” he asked.

“That was sex,” Poe confirmed with a smile. “Oral sex, specifically.”

“Awesome.”

In a minute he’d ask if he could do something like that for Poe, but just then, all he wanted to do was lie there with their bodies wrapped around each other and breathe.


	4. Apples to Apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this chapter is also more metaphorical than literal. Sorry, this one isn't smut.

Rey was amused, but not particularly surprised, when Finn and Poe failed to meet her at their usual breakfast spot. Good for them, really. And it was sort of nice to have a break. Much as she loved the guys, her instincts still told her that eating was something you did by yourself if you didn’t want your food stolen, and she flinched every time a hand got near her plate. With them sleeping in, she could get a table to herself with her back to a wall, and relax a little.

If it hadn’t been for Finn, she would have felt self-conscious about the way she reacted to the abundance of food people would just  _ give _ her, and about the little hoard of non-perishables she was keeping in her room. But Finn was nearly the same way--not about food, but about having his own room and his own stuff--and she would have beaten the crap out of anybody who said he ought to feel bad about that, so that helped her feel okay about it too.

She wondered if Kylo had anything like that. Did it feel weird and not-quite-real to him that people smiled at him and tried to treat him like a normal guy, or that he was allowed to wear whatever he wanted? Had his parents thought to tell him that was okay, that it didn’t mean he didn’t belong here?

They probably hadn’t. Not out of malice or anything, but surely General Organa and Han Solo had no idea what it felt like to be an outsider, to worry that anything you had would be taken away from you at any moment because that was what you were used to.

Oh--maybe that was why he’d been so weird about her saying he could kiss her! The same way that she’d had a hard time taking a bite of the food in front of her the first few days here out of fear that it’d be taken away, and Finn had spent a bunch of nights sleeping on the floor in her room because a room to himself was too good to be true.

Clearly, someone needed to explain it to him.

With that purpose in mind, she headed to Kylo’s room as soon as she finished breakfast. It was, as he’d mentioned, right near the General’s room, but she and Han weren’t there; getting to know each other again or not, neither of them were exactly the type to hang around their room all morning.

Rey knocked on Kylo’s door.

“Kylo? It’s Rey,” she called. “Are you busy?”

“Rey? Um, no, just a second!” There was a flurry of unidentifiable noise from inside the room, and a long moment during which the door didn’t open.

“I can come back later…” she offered.

“No!” The door opened and Kylo was there, looking adorably flustered. “No, um, I was just working on an intelligence report, but it’s nothing I can’t do later. What can I do for you?”

“Just wanted to talk,” she said. “I was sort of worried about you after you left last night. Can I come in?”

“Um, sure.” He moved aside to let her in, and she realized that he must have been hurriedly trying to clean while she was waiting outside. There were clothes and droid parts and data pads in hasty-looking piles around the room. “Sorry about the mess. I’ve been getting back into droid repair and...yeah. Not very organized.”

“I think that’s brilliant,” she said. “We’ll have to compare notes sometime. I know about all the parts, but I never had a lot of chances to work with functioning droids.”

“Right,” he said. “Listen, I’m sorry I was so weird yesterday.”

“It’s okay!” she assured him. “Actually, that’s sort of what I wanted to tell you. That it’s okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! Because I get it, about being weird about things when you’re not used to them.” She smiled at him. “I’m weird about food because I’m not used to having plenty of it, and Finn’s weird about having his own things because he’s not used to it, so if you’re weird about people liking you and wanting to be around you because you’re not used to it, it’s actually not weird at all. You know?”

“How are you weird about food?” he asked.

“Oh, well, I get really jumpy and nervous when I eat around people, because even though I know they wouldn’t, I feel like they’re going to take it from me,” she explained, feeling awkward but certain that she was doing something good. “And I have...sort of a stash, in my room, of food bars and things. Things that won’t go bad, because I just feel safer when I know I have plenty of food saved up. It took me a while when I got here to get used to people just giving me food, you know? But I’m getting used to it, and nobody minds the things that I do to feel more comfortable, even if they don’t make a lot of sense.”

“You really don’t feel it at all, do you?” he asked, looking at her like she was a puzzle he was trying to piece together.

“Feel what?”

“The call to the Dark Side,” he said.

“I don’t think so,” she said, confused. “What does that have to do with food?”

“You must feel it. I don’t see how you could not,” he said. He turned away from her as he spoke. “When you want something and you’re afraid you might not get it, or you have something and you’re afraid someone might take it away, that’s how it starts. The Dark Side tells you that you can’t trust people to give you things; it’s safer to  _ take _ . The only way to be sure is to be the one who has everything, and then you can give it out as you please. If you have something that’s important to you, the Dark Side tells you to guard it jealously, to keep it secret, to amass as much power as you possibly can so that no one can ever take it away from you. To make sure that you are feared, because you’re only safe if people fear you.”

“Oh.” Rey thought about it for a moment. “A bit, I suppose. I mean, I’m getting better at it, but at first, if anyone moved too quickly too close to me while I was eating, I’d have to stop myself from hitting them. And I do have that stash.”

“But you’re telling me about it!” He sounded incredulous. “You’re telling me--me!--your weakness. You have a stash, but you’re not even keeping it a secret. I could sneak into your room and take it, now.”

For a moment, she did think she felt what he was talking about. When he said that, she felt her heartbeat speed up, she felt her body tense, she felt her mind begin to make plans to fight him. She could move her stash, find a secret place to keep it and never tell anybody, because it was the only way to really be  _ safe _ \--

She took a deep breath, held it, let it out.

“I do feel it,” she agreed. “But I know that’s not how I want to be. I want other people to know about my stash, so that if the base  _ does _ run out of food somehow when I’m not around, they’ll be able to eat. I want to have food, but I want my friends to have food too. I want everyone to have food.”

“Yeah,” he said, dropping into his desk chair. “That’s the way you’re supposed to feel. The Light Side way. But I’ve been fighting against it for so long. It’s hard to stop feeling like it’s weakness.”

“I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it again,” she said. “Maybe I can help! I can help you practice the Light Side stuff, and you can start training me until they figure out where Luke--”

“No,” he interrupted. “No, that’s really not a good idea.”

“Oh,” she said. “Sorry. You’re busy, and all. I just--well, I thought you wanted to train me.”

“Oh, I do,” he said, with a humorless laugh. “There are all  _ sorts _ of things I want to do with you, Rey. But I wouldn’t be able to let you go off to find Luke. I’m not sure I’d be able to let anyone else so much as look at you. I’d want to keep you all to myself, hidden somewhere that no one else could ever find you to take you from me.”

“Um,” she said, suddenly glad that he wasn’t between her and the door. “Okay, well, obviously that’s not going to happen.”

“So you see why I couldn’t kiss you.”

“Wait, what? I thought we were talking about Force training.” Rey felt confused and afraid and, weirdly, a little bit turned on.  _ I can take whatever I want _ , she remembered Kylo saying, but he was her friend now, he was a good guy now, she didn’t need the adrenaline that was rushing through her.

“You were talking about Force training,” he said. She suddenly noticed that both his hands were gripping the seat of his chair with enough force to turn his knuckles white, as though it took a monumental amount of effort for him to remain seated. If he’d been standing, looming over her, she would have bolted. “I was talking about owning you.”

“Well, you can’t,” she said. Rey would be the first to admit that she wasn’t particularly used to socializing, but shouldn’t this be something obvious enough that you didn’t actually need to say it?

“I know,” he said. “Thank you for your concern, Rey. You should go.”

“All right,” she said, and moved towards the door without taking her eyes off his hands. “Are we still friends?”

“What?” He let go of the chair, and she tensed, but he didn’t get up and lunge at her, just pressed his hands against his face. “Are you serious? Rey, why in the galaxy would you want to be friends with me?”

“I like having friends,” she said. “And you’re nice when you’re not acting all Dark Side.”

He laughed. Not the cold laugh from before, but a genuine laugh of amusement and pleasure. Rey felt herself relax.

“Yes, we’re still friends,” he told her. “As long as you want to be.”

“Good,” she said. She thought about asking him if he could give her a hug without wanting to lock her up and  _ own _ her, but decided against it. “I’ll let you get back to what you were doing, then.”

She turned her back on him, feeling a frission of lingering fear as she did so, and opened the door.

“Rey?” She turned back to look at him. “I am trying to get better. When--if I manage it, if you’re still interested, maybe...never mind.”

“Maybe,” she said, and smiled. “I’ll see you around, Kylo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that...although I may end up writing more in this continuity.


End file.
